The True YoYo Master
by HardWrapping
Summary: Lee has to deal with something from his past, and his Sector ends up getting invovled with it. Now he has to step up and face his past head on to help his friends. Sonya/Lee, 84/83, 2/5, 1/362, 4/3 86/60.
1. Chapter 1

Lee once again stood up in front of a group of people showing off his yo-yo skills at the KND moon base mess hall. He wasn't a yo-yo specialist for nothing after all. After a long day on missions and fighting adults, a lot of kids found it relaxing to see some of Lee's tricks. But he simply thought they wanted to watch. It was mostly Sonya he did it for. After all, she was his best friend and team mate.

As always Sonya was right at the front of the group. "Lee, show us the 'Texas Star' again." Sonya called out happily. The boy smiled and pulled his yo-yo back preparing to do the trick. The others watched as he easily preformed the Texas Star for his friend.

"Man, I've never seen any kid that can yo-yo like that." Numbuh 4 said clearly impressed. "The kids got to be a born natural."

Numbuh 2 looked at the yo-yo swing back and forht in Lee's hands. "He uses a yo-yo like it's nothing. It's almost like watching me fly a plane." Numbuh 2 said still watching the toy move up and down.

"Well, Numbuh 5 don't know about that, but you can't deny the kids a natural. Never seen anyone yo-yo like that." Numbuh 5 said as Lee shot the yo-yo in to the air. "Numbuh 5 still can't believe he does all this for Sonya. Must be one lucky girl to have a boy like that looking out for her."

Most of the crowd heard this comment and Sonya blushed a bit. "Lee, do the Eiffel tower!" She called trying to quickly change the subject.

Numbuh 86 watched as Lee started the trick for Sonya. "Ye have to admit. The boys just plain good with the thing. And unlike other boys he's actually competent." She said nodded her head.

Numbuh 60 looked confused. "Did you just compliment a boy. That's strange even for you." He said smirking. He then saw her glance and silenced himself.

"I don't think there's anyone as good with a yo-yo as Numbuh 84. He's got the be the best yo-yo operative we have." Numbuh 362 said nodding approvingly.

Lee finshed the eiffel tower and the crowd clapped cheerfully. "Do around the world!" Another boy yelled out.

Lee shrugged his shoulders. This one was too easy for him. He wound the yo-yo back up and started to do the trick spinning it in a large circle.

"Lee's got to be a yo-yo master." Numbuh 1 said smiling.

"I don't even think his own flesh and blood could be this talented." Numbuh 362 added.

Suddenly Lee seemed to stop. Of course since he was in the middle of his trick the yo-yo flew off hitting Numbuh 4 in the head. "Ow! What gives you cruddy little hat wearing twerp?!" Numbuh 4 asked rubbing his head.

Everyone else was more stunned by the fact that Lee had seemed to mess up on a trick. Sonya got up running to get his yo-yo as Lee simply stood there still dazed. Lee had messed up a trick! This had been a first in, well in KND history to be honest.

Sonya ran back to Lee with his yo-yo in her hand. "Lee, are you okay? You kind of blanked out there." She said looking at him. He still seemed dazed. "Lee?! Are you okay?" She asked starting to shake him.

He shook his head awaking himself from his daze. "uh, I'm cool." He said beginning to walk off. "Just a little tired." He said making his way past the now silent crowd, out of the door, and into the hallway.

Sonya knew something was up. She had seen Lee yo-yo when he was tired, and he still never messed up. She had even seen him do trick in his sleep sometimes. She followed him out running past the crowd who was still in awe.

Numbuh 363 who was also watching couldn't believe what he saw. "Out of my way!" He yelled pushing past the middle of the crowd. "I said move it!" He commanded following Sonya out of the door. "Numbuh 85, c'mon!" He said signalling him to follow. Numbuh 85 or, Paddy, followed his Sector leader out of the door.

After they had caught up to Lee they didn't exactly know what to say. Sonya decided to finally speak up. "Lee, what happened back there?" Sonya asked putting a hand on hsi shoulder.

"What do you mean what happened?" Lee asked a bit confused. He was still a little shaken by what Numbuh 362 had said.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?! You messed up a trick!!! You've never done that before! What the heck happened out there Lee!" Harvey yelled looking at him in disbelief. He still couldn't believe what just happened.

"It's no big deal. I've just never messed up for as long as you guys have known me. It's not like I'm a master or anything." He said walking off.

They stared after him with shock in their faces. Sonya ran after him as Harvey and Paddy kept on staring. "Lee, you never mess up. Is something wrong?" She said concerned.

"Sonya, every things cool. So chill okay?" He said patting her shoulder. He smiled trying to reassure her.

Sonya still a bit worried shook her head. "Okay Lee. But is something really is wrong you can tell us. And if you can't tell the rest of the Sector you can still tell me." She said still a bit concerned.

"I will Sonya. But everythings cool. So you don't have to worry about it." He said giving her a thumbs up. He walked off and Sonya noticed something as he did.

"Lee, your not using your yo-yo." She said worried.

"What? Oh, yeah. I have to, get a knot out of the strings." He said nervously.

"I didn't see a knot when a brought it to you." She said walking towards him. "Let me see." She said reaching for it.

"No, it's there. It's just... really hard to see. So I'll just go now." He said running off. "And don't worry Sonya, everything is fine!" He yelled back as he ran.

Harvey and Paddy had caught the last few words of the conversation as they ran. "Can you believe him. He doesn't even trust us to help him out. We're his best friends for pete's sake!" Harvey said crossing his arms.

"Well, this is Lee we're talking about. He said he was fine, and this is Lee we're talking about. Maybe we're overeacting?" Paddy said nervously.

"I hope your right Paddy." Sonya said looking at Lee who was still running off. "I want us to be overreacting right now. But I'm just not sure." While watching Lee run Sonya had failed to notice the fly on the wall. She also failed to notice it was a spy camera.

* * *

"So this is where he hangs out now. That must be his girlfriend." A voice said sitting back in a dark room. The figure turned around to two minions waiting at the door. "Go tell the Alpha squad to bring me that girl. I don't care what you do with the others."

"Yes Mistress." The two said respectfully. The two minions bowed before running off to complete their given task.

"It's about time I pay you a visit Lee. We'll see how good you've gotten." The figure said chuckling.

"Ma'am, are you talking to yourself?" Another minion asked raising an eyebrow.

"No you idiot, I'm talking to Lee." She said pointing at the screen where Lee was shown.

"But Ma'am, he can't here you. It's only a camera." He said obviously.

"I know that you idiot! It's for dramatic effect!" She yelled about to swing at him. "Just get out! Man! The regular Teen forces don't have to deal with this!" She said sitting back down in her chair.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the first chap was so short. I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to let the plot be let out just yet. I hope you Enjoy it. Please Read and Review. **

**Also, I'm pretty happy since I think this is the first official Sonya and Lee fic. They finally put their actual names on the character list. Not to say that it's the first one(Because I've seen a lot of 84/83 that were way better than mine.) But I think it'll be the first one with their actual names on it. **


	2. A blast from the past

Sector W had stayed in their tree house for the net few days. Each doing what they usually did to kill time before being given a mission. Harvey and Paddy where playing video games. And Sonya was in her room doing... whatever she did in there. They never dared entered to find out.

"Any idea where Lee is. He's been acting off a few days And I think we should keep an eye on him." Harvey said as he moved his controller trying his hardest to beet Paddy in the Mario racing video they were playing.

"I haven't seen him. But your right, he hasn't even been using his yo-yo anymore. He always uses it, even when he's playing video games." Paddy said. He then grew a smile as he fired a red shell hitting Harvey and crossing the finish line. "I win!!!" He shouted happily.

"Bah!" Harvey threw the controller across the room as Numbuh 85 got up and did a victory dance. He then called out towards Sonya's room. "Hey Sonya! Have you seen Lee?!" He yelled very loudly.

"I sent him out to pick up some snacks." She answered coming out. "And Harvey, you don't have to yell so loud. We're not death you know." She said closing the door behind her.

He shook his head putting his hand on his chin. "I don't think we should send him out by himself. Hurry up and call him back." He demanded picking the controller he had thrown across the room back up.

Sonya looked at Harvey surprised. "You don't trust him? He's just getting snacks." Sonya asked crossing her arms.

"I didn't say I don't trust him. But he's been acting weird lately. I'm just saying we should keep an eye on him." Harvey said restarting the game. He looked over for a second and saw Sonya staring at him strangely. "I'm just kind of worried okay!" He admitted as he once again, lost another race.

"Your never worried about Lee! Your always say he'll be fine no matter what he deals with!" Sonya said throwing her arms in the air.

"Well I don't know what he's dealing with! Usually I know and I can just tell he's be okay! But I don't! So don't jump all over me about it!" Harvey screamed causing Sonya to cover her ears.

"That's it! I'm calling Lee back right now! Your right for once Harvey, we need to-" Sonya had been interrupted feeling the entire tree house shake. They were silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "What was that?" She asked nervously.

Another quake hit the tree house before they ran to the window and looked up in awe. "Well whatever it is, it can't be good!!!" Paddy yelled in fear.

A ship was flying above Sector W's tree house and was shooting something at them. They realised what was shaking the tree house when they saw the ship shoot a much larger projectile than the others form the front of the ship. It hit the top of the tree house shaking it once more.

Sonya looked closely and to try and see what they were shooting when on of the projectiles busted through the window. She picked it up looking curiously. "Unstrung yo-yo's? What's going on here?" She asked confused.

Harvey ran towards the sofa kicking it over and revealing a box of weapons. "We're under attack! Sector W, battle stations!" He yelled grabbing two guns. He tossed one to Paddy and Sonya who quickly loaded them and stood near the door.

Harvey grabbed his but before he could even get near the door it busted down and a group of teens flooded in. "They've already docked! Fight them off!" He said beginning to fire. He shot two of them down easily and Sonya and Paddy jumped to his side joining him.

"Take this twerps!" One of the teens yelled tossing a yo-yo at them. Paddy ducked avoiding the yo-yo and the teen pulled his back balling his fist up.

"Yo-yo's! Who the heck are these fools?!" Harvey yelled shooting the teen quickly.

They backed up as more teens, all with yo-yo's, started flooding in to the tree house. "Guys, to my room quick!" Sonya yelled as they retreated.

"Your room?! What good will that do us?!" Harvey yelled covering them from behind. They ran in to her room quickly without asking anymore questions. Paddy slammed the door behind him as they rushed inside.

"So now what?" Paddy asked still breathing heavily. "We're pinned down in here."

A teen then busted the door down and they rushed in surrounding them. Suddenly they heard something and looked around to find lasers all around Sonya's room. They then aimed at Harvey and Paddy who jumped back behind Sonya. "Computer, switch auto targets and lock on to teen targets." Sonya said looking up towards the lasers.

The lasers then switched from Harvey and Paddy to the group of teenagers and began shooting rapidly. The teenagers who were still stunned could only watch as the lasers began shooting and blowing most of them away.

"When did you install that?!" Harvey asked looking at her surprised.

"I asked Tommy to install it to after I moved in to the tree house." Sonya said innocently. "In case you guys tried to sneak in to my room. A girl needs her privacy you know." She said smirking.

"I'm never going in to your room, ever." Paddy said nervously. He hadn't forgotten when he heard her say he and the others were already auto targets.

Another unstrung yo-yo then burst through the ceiling destroying all the laser in Sonya's room. They looked up and saw a ship beginning to land right in her room. More teenagers with yo-yo's stepped out beginning to charge at them. "Keep firing!" Harvey demanded. "This is a bad time for Lee not to be here!"

* * *

Lee walked through the streets with his head hanging. He was carrying the bags of snacks Sonya had wanted him to get. He could tell for the past few days he had been worrying his team mates. Especially Sonya though. He hated being a burden to them.

Without think he reached in his pocket and grabbed his yo-yo. He hadn't used it in the past few days. He sighed deciding to forget about his problem. He started using the yo-yo again, just like a natural. "Cool." He said smiling. He could at least put his team at ease now.

"Hey Lee. How's it going." Someone said from behind. Lee turned around and saw Tommy walking towards him. "How come your not at the tree house? Don't you usually hang out there?" Tommy ask raising an eye brow.

Lee smiled walking over to Tommy. He held up the list that Sonya had given him and Tommy understood immediately. "Errands." Lee said simply. Before Tommy could say anything else his phone rang loudly. He quickly got up answering it.

"Numbuh 84! We're getting an urgent distress signal coming from Sector W and they said your not there! We're sending back up now, but your the closest operative there! Hurry!" Numbuh 86 yelled over the phone.

Lee closed the phone covering his ear. Numbuh 86 had his phone number since Paddy was on his team. They thought it would be better if they kept in touch, just in case something happened.

"Sonya and the others are in trouble! We have to help! Fear not, for you have 'The Tommy!' by your side Lee!" Tommy said running for the tree house. Lee quickly followed suit. They ran as fast as they could towards the tree house and gasped when they saw the fleet of ships surrounding the tree house. "This is bad." Tommy said now worried. "But, I have an idea!"

* * *

Harvey and Paddy barricaded the door and kept their weapons ready as Sonya kept trying to get a signal on the computer. "Moon Base, please come in! We're in a desperate situation! We need back up now! Please!" She pleaded over the radio. "Someone please respond, we're surrounded, they've pinned us to the control room and have hacked the weapon system!"

"Sonya! It's no use! We got to find an way to escape or something!" Harvey yelled as the door shook. Some of the chairs fell down and the barricade began to break down. "You guys get out of here! I'll handle these guys myself!"

"We're not leaving you Harvey!" Paddy said reloading his gun. "We ether all get through this or we all go down together!"

The barricade then broke down as they fired with everything they had before the teens even had a chance to get in. It only took second for the teens to break through the barrage of shots and begin using their yo-yo's to fight back.

They kept firing but didn't notice the teens who had managed to sneak in and had hidden on the ceiling. They tossed their yo-yo's down destroying their gun. Harvey reached in his pocked taking out two mustard guns and fired at them knocking them down. "We're surrounded! It's now or never!" Harvey yelled.

Two more yo-yo's came up knocking the mustard guns from his hands. He and Paddy tried to run but were quickly caught with yo-yo's and hit the ground. Sonya seeing her team mates now tied up tried to make a run for it but was quickly cut off.

The teen lifted his wrist speaking in to a radio. "We've spotted the target, and are moving in to catch her now." He said lifting his yo-yo up. He tossed it easily catching Sonya. After witch he activated hi rocket shoes and flew off taking her with him.

"Sonya!!!" Harvey yelled trying to break loose. "Come back here you teen swine!" Harvey kept struggling until he heard something smash through the wall right after the teens left. He looked over and saw Tommy and Lee who had hit the ground inside a Small rocket. The rocket had then shrunk down turning into to Tommy's hat.

After getting up and dusting himself off Tommy smiled at Lee. "See, I told you my rocket could hold both of us." He said proudly.

"Not cool." Lee said still on the ground as he rubbed his head. He was doubtful, but Tommy was right. His rocket that he had always kept in his hat was able to shoot them both up to the control center.

"Lee!" Harvey called getting their attention. Lee was about to run over to untie him and Paddy but Harvey yelled before he could. "They took Sonya! Go get get before they get away!!!" Harvey yelled pointing his foot up towards the ship.

Lee looked around for an answer and then found it. He ran over taking Tommy's had and jumped out of the hole they made in the wall. Before he started falling he put the hat over his own, and then turned it on shooting himself forward. "Hey!" Tommy yelled. "He took my hat."

* * *

Lee rocketed up towards the ship desperate to save Sonya. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to rescue her. Suddenly his ship started to slow down. He looked around and could see it was running out of fuel. "Not cool!" He said kicking the top off the ship.

He jumped on top of the ship seconds before it ran out, and then jumped as high as he could. He then shot his yo-yo forward managing to hook the tail of the main ship. "Gotcha!" He shouted beginning to pull himself up.

As he climbed he looked up and could see Sonya tied up near the back of the ship. "I'm coming Sonya!" He yelled climbing the strings of his yo-yo. He then saw someone come up behind her. It was a girl. She had blond hair tied in a pony tail, a blue shirt with a orange stripe on it, and brown cargo pants. "No, not you!" He said wide eyed.

The girl waved goodbye to him before taking out a pair of scissors. Sonya looked at the girl in fear. "No! Stop it!" She yelled trying to get up and stop the girl. The teens who were guarding her quickly pushed her back down to her knees. "Stop!!!"

The girl cut the string attaching Lee's yo-yo to the ship causing him to fall. "Sonya!!!" Lee yelled still reaching for the ship.

He kept falling thinking this would be it. He worried his team mates, got them caught up in his mess, and got Sonya kid napped. Now he was falling towards the ground about to become a pancake. Could this day get any worse?

Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. A ship and zipped by barely catching Lee before chasing after the teens ship. Lee looked around and realized he had been rescued by Sector X. "Numbuh 42! I want you on that ships tail stat! Numbuh's 34 and 82, I want you on weapons system now!" Numbuh 78 ordered. She walked towards Lee lifting his chin to check up on him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine! They have Sonya! We have to hurry!" He yelled getting up.

Numbuh 78 nodded and looked towards the others. "Okay team! We got a fellow operative on that ship! I want us docked on it A.S.A. Now!!!" She yelled walking of to the steering controls.

"I'm trying Numbuh 78! But their moving to fast!" Numbuh 42 said putting on the ships thrusters. "Their gaining speed with every second!"

"Don't give me that Dough! Numbuh 82, Numbuh 34, shoot those suckers down." She orders.

"Sorry, their defenses are too strong!" Numbuh 82 yelled still shooting.

"He's right, we need more time." Numbuh 34 added.

Numbuh 78 balled her fist up. They watched as the ship slowly started so leave their sight. They tried to follow it but hadn't been able to keep up. Numbuh 78 sighed realizing they had lost. "We lost them on radar. I'm sorry Lee, she's gone." She said patting Lee on the shoulder.

Lee couldn't believe it. Sonya was gone, because of him. He hated this. He didn't know what to say. "Darn it all!!! I can't believe this! Sonya!!!" He yelled punching the ground. "This is all my fault!"

Sector X turned their attention to him. Lee was flipping out. Another thing that was very unlike him. "Don't worry Lee, we'll get her back. I promise." Numbuh 78 said patting him on the back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so now Sonya is captured and Lee is filled with guilt. The plot thickens!!! Oh, yes. If anyone is wondering who Sector X is, it's that sector that was in that nerd zombie episode. And if your wondering who numbuh 82 is, that's my OC from a fic I made about Sector X. Just to clear things up. Read and Review people! Your thoughts feed me!!!**


	3. Rescue Mission

After They had lost track of the ship, Numbuh 78 and the rest of Sector X went back and helped Tommy get Harvey and Paddy untied. They then headed to moon base to give a report on what happened. Lee hadn't spoken since Sonya was taken.

The remaining members of Sector W stood in the docking bay. Harvey angrily leaned against their ship glaring at Lee. "Want to tell us what's wrong with you now?" Harvey asked still glaring at Lee.

"Nothings wrong with me. Every things cool." Lee said pulling his hat over his eyes. He knew he couldn't look Harvey and Paddy in the eyes right now. Tommy ether for that matter.

Harvey stormed over and grabbed Lee by his shirt collar. "Don't tell me nothing wrong! Sonya is gone, and none of this weird stuff started happening until you started acting strange! So spill it!" He demanded pushing Lee over.

"I told you, nothing is wrong." Lee repeated getting up.

Tommy and Paddy looked nervous as Harvey started to turn red with anger. "I can't believe you! How can you just say that like none of this happened?! We're never going to find Sonya unless you tell us what's going on!!!" He yelled pulling Lee up form the ground.

"Your not going. I'm going to save Sonya alone. It's my problem and I'm dealing with it." Lee said pushing him off. He turned to walk off but Harvey slid in front of him.

"You! I can't believe you! How can you just decide to do this on your own?! Numbuh 362 won't let you go off on your own!" He yelled.

Lee pushed Harvey out of the way heading for the ship. "It's not her decesion to make!!!" Lee yelled. He headed for a nearby ship but suddenly a blast flew by him. He turned around and saw Harvey holding a mustard gun.

"Don't make me shoot you Lee. Your the last person I want to shoot right now, but if your going to go against my, and global orders, your not really giving me a choice." Harvey said keeping a stern face on.

Lee pulled a spare yo-yo out and got ready to fight. "Don't test me Harvey. I already got you pulled in to this, and if you go any deeper, I can't get you out." He said spinning the yo-yo. He didn't want to fight Harvey ether, but he had to save Sonya, and he couldn't afford to get anyone else caught up in this.

"You can go get Sonya out though! Your not leaving without us! She's our team mate just like she is yours!" Harvey yelled firing. Lee ducked and pulled up his yo-yo to strike, but at the last second another shot came knocking it out of his hand.

Lee looked over and saw Paddy had also pulled out a mustard gun. "I-I'm sorry Lee, but, but he's right! We want to rescue Sonya just as much as you do!" Paddy said nervously. Lee wasn't sure if he was going to really shoot or not, but one look in his eyes and he could tell he was serious.

Lee then looked over to Tommy who tipped his hat down hiding his face. Tommy was with them too. Lee sighed in defeat. "Well, if you guys really want to then-" Lee stopped in an intant and flung another yo-yo at Paddy and hit his gun knocking it out of his hand.

Before anyone could say anything else Lee tossed the yo-yo up and swung him self over to a nearby ship. He quickly started it and flew out of the docking bay before they could even do anything.

Harvey, Tommy, and Paddy looked at the ship as it flew off to who knows where. "We're going to have to explain this to Numbuh 362." Paddy said nervously.

"I know that!!!" Harvey yelled stomping towards his sisters office.

* * *

Sonya sat in her cell sitting in the corner turned away from the door. "Hey girl, are you okay in there. We have some candy if you want." One of the guards offered. "She's still not answering us. The mistress is the one who orders us to do all this crud and we get the cold shoulder for it. Typical." He complained.

"Well, her boyfriend did fall from like eleventy billion feet." Another gaurd said shrugging his shoulders. "She hasn't let go of that yo-yo since we put her in here."

Sonya looked down in her hand and had the yo-yo Lee had thrown at the ship. Have the string was missing from when the girl cut it, but it was still in one piece. It was Lee's always favorite yo-yo, and she was going to make sure it got back to him. She had no doubt Lee had survived. And he was probably on his way here with the rest of Sector W now.

"Hey, girl. Eat something already." Another guard yelled holding a chocolate candy bar at the door. "I don't get it. My little brother loves this stuff. She should be digging in right?" He asked confused.

"Don't feed it to her because your little brother eats it. She's a girl you dumb nut." Another guard yelled.

Sonya grew annoyed at the gaurds. They hadn't shut up since she got here. "Will you guys just shut up!!! Your annoying the crud out of me!" She yelled covering her ears.

The guards looked at her in disbelief. "Well, I don't even know why he wants to rescue you. Your pretty rude you know." The guard said shaking his head at her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Sonya was about to reach through the bars to try and grab him but another guard came up carrying something. "Hey guys, look what I found." One of the guards yelled holding up a book with a pink cover on it.

Sonya reconized it imediatly. "Give me that! It's my dairy!" She yelled reaching through the bars.

"Lets read it." The guard said opening it up.

"Stop it! It's mine, don't read it!" She yelled still reaching. Although her arms weren't even half as long as they needed to be to grab the book. Sonya could tell she was going to be in this cell for a long time.

* * *

"What do you mean he ditched you?!" Rachel yelled getting up from her seat. She looked at Harvey who had a stern look on his face. Tommy and Paddy were behind him cowering at the raging commanders voice.

"Exactly what I said. He escaped on one of the ships in the docking bay." Harvey repeated. He knew his sister was furious, but honestly he didn't care right now. He had two of his team missing and was now only left with Paddy, and Tommy who in all honestly he would rather not have at all.

Rachel sighed rubbing her forehead. "Okay, we'll get some different Sectors together and try to work this out." She said walking over the intercom. "Sectors V and X, please report to my office now."

After waiting a few minutes both Sector X and Sector V were waiting in her Office. "We're here and ready for duty Numbuh 362." Numbuh 78 said saluting. The others saluted as well.

"Good, we have a rescue mission on our hands." Numbuh 362 said sighing. "But there is a catch as well. You have two objectives on this mission. Objective 1. Rescuing Sonya is top priority right now. And Objective 2. Retrieve Lee, he's gone out without orders to save Sonya by himself. I want you to bring him back before he makes a mess of things."

"Lee going out without orders? That doesn't sound like him at all." Numbuh 1 said looking to Harvey.

"I know. But this is Sonya we're talking about. I would imagine he wouldn't want to waste anytime waiting for orders. Still though, without back up he could end up another hostage. Just bring him back for now and we'll deal out punishment later." Numbuh 362 said sitting back at her desk. "Numbuhs 86 and 60 will be joining you on this mission. I don't need any more hostages."

"Yes Numbuh 362 sir!" Everyone yelled saluting. They then ran out with their orders.

Harvey shook his head at Numbuh 1. "I don't care what my sister said. Even if it was Sonya who got taken Lee wouldn't risk something to dangerous. He knows more about this than he's letting us know." Harvey said slightly angered.

"It's okay though. I got a tracking device on the ship he stole." Numbuh 82 said smirking.

The other looked confused. "Why would you have a tracking device on that one specific ship?" Numbuh 42 asked looking to him.

"Because it was MY ship he stole!!!" Numbuh 82 yelled back. "And when I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Not the time for this." Numbuh 78 said. "Geez, sometimes I wish I never was put in charge of this Sector.

"If you people are done with comedy hour, we have a ship to track." Numbuh 1 said shaking his head at them.

* * *

Lee headed for the coordinates he put in to the ships navigation system and flew as fast at the ship could go. "I'm coming to get you Sonya." He said heading looking down below him. He could see a hidden base down below. "It's here." He said smirking.

A screen suddenly came up in the front window of the ship. "Of course it's here. Did you think the base would just get up and move since you were gone?" Lee recognized the voice and grew angry.

"Where is Sonya?!" He demanded. "You better not have hurt her or I swear-!!!"

"Be quiet already. Your little friend is fine. I'm more proud that my little Lee's growing up so fast, you already have a girlfriend." She said smirking.

Lee blushed but still looked angry. "S-she's not my girlfriend! And you better let her go now!" He yelled.

The girl giggled at Lee. "You know what I want from you Lee. You fight me,win or lose, and the girl get set free, just like that. But you know what happens when you do lose right?" She said smirking.

"I-I'm not losing to you! I'm a KND agent now, and it's going to stay that way!" Lee said nervously.

"Whatever you say Lee. Just bring you best game. You'll need it." She said ending the transmission.

Lee was shaking as he began landing the ship. He was bluffing when he said he wouldn't lose. Although with his voice cracking like that she could probably already tell. How was he supposed to win against her?

* * *

Sonya blushed deeply hiding his face from the guards as they kept reading through her diary. "Dear diary, today I met a kid named Lee. He didn't talk much, and he just keeps playing with that yo-yo of his, but he's pretty cute. I wish he would talk more so I could get to know him." The guard said chuckling.

"Oh, now we're getting to the spicy stuff!" The other guard said rubbing his hands together.

Sonya got up and reached through the bars once more but the guard pulled the book back out of her reach. "Stop it! Don't you guys have anything better to do then to sit here and humiliate me?!" She yelled blushing deeper.

"Nope, this is pretty much the highlight of our day." The first guard answered simply.

Suddenly the hallway door opened and the girl who had captured Sonya stepped out. "What are you idiots doing?" She asked looking at the guards. "Usually you guys hate having to do shifts to watch the prisoners, so why is everyone here all of a sudden?"

The guard held up the book smiling. "We found her Diary, and it's just getting to the good part." He said smirking.

"Make them stop it!" Sonya yelled looking towards the girl.

She shook her head. "Would you fools leave her alone already. Lee's here and I'm not about to try and show off when I have a bunch of guards acting like idiots." She said hitting the first guard on the head.

"We never get to have any fun." He said hanging his head.

The girl then looked towards Sonya. "Hey, girl. Give me that yo-yo." She said holding her hand out.

"Ha, get your own. This is Lee's favorite one and you can't have it." She said sticking her tongue out at the girl.

She chuckled and walked towards the bars. "Actually, if you want to get technical about it, it's mine!" She yelled snatching ti away from her. She began taking the two sides of the yo-yo apart.

"Stop it! It's Lee's don't break it!" Sonya yelled desperately.

"Shut up already." The girl said taking out another string. She placed it around one side of the yo-yo then put the two sides back together. She then dropped it and pulled it back to see if it worked properly. "It's fixed see." She said showing Sonya.

"But it's still Lee's." Sonya said crossing her arms.

"I know that already. I'm the one who gave it to him. And I'm giving it back now. I want Lee at his best when he fights me." She said walking out.

Sonya looked surprised. "Your the one he got it from? Wait a second, who are you?!" Sonya yelled.

"No one important to you." She said as she walked out.


	4. Rescue Mission part 2

Numbuh 1 flew in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R along with the rest of his Sector. Sector X ship was leading the group since Numbuh 82 had the tracking device on their ship, and Sector W was in the back along with, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 60, and Tommy who was allowed to come after ten minutes of begging and bringing up him saving the entire KND.

"Okay team, we all know the plan. Sector X will slide in unnoticed and cause as such ruckus as possible getting us, and Sector W an easy way in. After witch Sector W will capture Lee, and we'll rescue Sonya." Numbuh 1 said making sure everyone new the plan.

"Say what?!" Numbuh 82 yelled over the radio. "Hold up, let us get Lee back, he stole my ship, Im'ma slap the mess out of-" "Get off the radio fool!!!" Numbuh 78 yelled.

Numbuh 1 shook his head while the rest of Sector V laughed. "Well, at least we know sending them in first will defiantly make a distraction." Numbuh 5 said chuckling. "Numbuh 5 doesn't think anyone could see them and not be distracted."

"Agreed. But lets just hope they don't make a mess of things. Sector X is not exactly the group that you want to have your back." Numbuh 1 said sighing. "Play it by the book. The last thing we need is to be forced to rely on these guys."

There was silence for a second. "Your mic was still on." Numbuh 42 said over the radio, obviously hurt by the comment.

"You know, I never thought the walking cue ball would have the nerve to talk behind someones back." Numbuh 34 added.

Nigel felt his head before growling angrily. "Forget them! Lets just prepare for battle team!" He yelled taking a seat.

Harvey who was sitting in the captains seat wasn't listening to any of it. He was simply wishing to get there, give Lee a piece of his mind, and rescue Sonya. Wait switch the last two. Save Sonya first, then harass Lee.

"Can ye believe this? I can't believe Numbuh 78 got stuck with a bunch of stupid boys. " Numbuh 86 said crossing her arms. "Even thought I kind of know how she's feeling right now." She said glaring at the others.

"We're not exactly thrilled to have you here ether Fanny." Numbuh 60 said smirking.

"Well, Patton, I don't recall you being a member of this Sector ether! So shut it ye loud mouthed stupid boy!" She yelled causing Numbuh 60 to cover his ears. "And you...!" She yelled pointing to Paddy. "How could ye be so stupid as to let two of your own team mates go from right under your nose. I'm almost ashamed to be your sister.

"Well, I AM ashamed to be your brother! All you do is yell at everyone, and scare anyone who evens talks to you! I really don't feel like being yelled at by you right now so just shut up!!!" Numbuh 85 yelled crossing his arms.

Fanny was taken back. Her brother had never yelled at her like that before. He usually just covered his ears and ignored her. Numbuh 60 grew a wide smile on his face and broke out in laughter. "Oh man, if Lee he was he'd would have said 'Wicked Cool' just now." Numbuh 60 laughing.

"Well, he's not here." Harvey said angrily.

"This is really getting to you guys isn't it?" Patton asked as his smiled disappeared. "Don't worry, I'm making it my top priority to get both Sonya and Lee back." Patton assured saluting to them.

"And how are you going to do that soldier boy?" Numbuh 86 asked crossing her arms once more.

"Not by yelling and scaring everyone, that's for sure." Numbuh 60 answered smirking to himself. Fanny unbuckled got up and walked towards him as Harvey got lost in his thoughts once more.

"What's so bad you have to go through all this just to keep us out of it Lee?" He asked himself rubbing his chin. Suddenly Patton who was being choked by Fanny bumped in to him gasping for air. Harvey turned around even angrier now. "Would you guys knock it off! Your the global tactical officer, and your the head of the Arctic training base for Pete's sake!!!"

Fanny let go of Patton and pushed him away from her. "Stupid pack of wild boys!" She said getting back in her seat.

* * *

Lee landed the ship grabbing his spare yo-yo. He flicked it down and pulled it up quite a couple times, but it didn't give him the feel of his old yo-yo. He was now completely sure he was walking in to a losing fight. Any confidence he managed to give himself while landing the ship was gone.

"Are you ready?" A voice asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the girl smiling at him. "It's been a long time Lee, you got a little taller." She said rubbing his head.

Lee pushed her hand off and straightened his hat out. "You didn't make me come here to go down memory lane! Otherwise you would have kidnapped Sonya. Now let her go!" He demanded.

"I can't believe how much you went through to save this girl. Are you sure your not dating her. She is pretty cute, especially for someone like you." She said pinching Lee's cheeks.

Lee blushed pushing her hands away once again. "I said knock it off! And no go she isn't my girlfriend! Now let her go!" Lee demanded once more. Although the girl didn't take him seriously seeing as he was still blushing red.

"I'm going to let her go afterwards. Now come on, it'd wouldn't be right if we had such an important fight out here now would it?" She asked smirking at him. She turned around and headed inside the base.

Lee followed her for a few minutes hoping to see Sonya on the way there. But he hadn't seen a single sign of her since he he got here. "Where is she?" Lee finally asked breaking the silence.

"In cell block D." The girl answered simply.

"And where is that?" Lee asked growing annoyed.

"In the red zone." She answered smirking.

Lee started to get angry. "Stop playing games with me! I want to see Sonya before anything, she better be okay!" Lee said balling his fist up.

The girl turned around and returned his glare. "Your not in any position to make any demands here Lee. I would suggest for that girls sake you shut up and follow me." She said turning back around to lead him.

Lee was angry, but wasn't sure if her threat just now was serious or not. Not wanting to take any chances, he followed her silently.

* * *

Sector X had sneaked inside and were trying to move as quietly and quickly as possible. "I hope we find Lee first, so I can knock the crud out of him for stealing my ship!" Numbuh 82 whispered to Numbuh 42.

"Aw, give him a break Numbuh 82. He's trying his hardest to rescue Sonya. He doesn't need any more trouble." Numbuh 42 said trying to calm his friend down.

"Hey! What part of 'sneaking' do you fools not understand?" Numbuh 78 whispered looking back at the two. "If you get us caught this time, I'll will personally beat the crud out of both of you. That goes double for you Numbuh 34."

They all nodded and followed their commander without saying another word. They heard someone coming and then quickly sneaked up the vent. After a few minutes of crawling, and Numbuh 78 getting freaked out by all the bugs and rats in the vent, they saw the control room.

"Okay guys, we have to find a way to take the control room from them." Numbuh 78 said signalling the rest of her team to follow her.

"wait! I have a plan!" Numbuh 78 suggested taking out a gum ball shooter.

"How is a regular gum ball shooter going to help us take over that whole control room?" Numbuh 34 asked curious of his friends idea.

Numbuh 78 loaded a bag of ammo in the gun. "Its filled with M.A.R.B.L.E.S." He said aiming the gun down. Before Numbuh 78 could stop him he fired a barrage of exploding marbles down in the control room. Everyone in the room didn't have any time to take cover and was knocked out or hiding.

They jumped down aiming their weapons at anyone still concious. "Numbuh 82! if you ever do anything that stupid or dangerous again I'll will blast you in to the next week." She said hitting him with her gun.

"I love you too sweetie." Numbuh 82 said rubbing his head.

Numbuh 42 ran to the computer to open the landing dock, but a voice on the radio began talking. "Hey! We're getting all types of crazy weapon fire signals down there! What happened?!" The voice asked.

"U-um, weapons defect. We just had a minor weapon defect is all. Every things okay." Numbuh 42 said hoping he would by it.

"Oh, well okay then, just be more- Hey!!! how do you have a weapons defect with a yo-yo?!" The teen asked getting suspicious.

Numbuh 34 knocked Numbuh 42 out of the way and spoke. "It was a new long range yo-yo based weapon the guard bought in here to show off. You know those nerds right, every time they try and show off it ends up backing firing." Numbuh 34 said speaking casually.

"Yeah, those nerds alwasy got to ruin something huh. Okay, as long as nothing is wrong I guess I'll be out then." the voice said shutting te radio off.

Numbuh 78 looked at her Sector who smiled proudly since their mess of a plan had actually worked. She scowled looking at the others. "Okay, you guys better be lucky, because that will never, ever, ever work again." She said running over to guard the door.

* * *

Lee stood in a ring with the girl who was smirking. She took out a yo-yo with a yin yang sign on it. "Are you ready for this Lee?" She asked smiling. "I've waited four years for this, and now I'm bringing you back."

"No! I'm not ready, and I don't want to come back! I want to save Sonya, and that's what I'm here for!" Lee yelled taking out his spare yo-yo.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "What's piece of junk?" She asked smirking. "Don't you have a real yo-yo instead of that hunk of trash?" She asked causing Lee to grit his teeth at her angrily.

"You cut the string on the yo-yo you gave me!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh, that right." She said digging in her pocket. "That girl kept it with her the whole time we had her here. She's was whining about how it was yours the whole time." She tossed it to Lee who seemed a bit relieved. "I restrung it for you."

Lee testing out preforming a few minor tricks. "It feels even better than before." He said smiling. His smile quickly disapeared remembering where he was, and what he was here for, witch was Sonya.

"Lets get it started then. When I win, you'll come back to the gang and the girl is set free." She said smirking.

"And if I win?" Lee asked rather nervously.

"If you had a chance to win, you could have just walked away with the girl, no questions asked." She said chuckling.

"Don't count me out yet. I don't have any plans on coming back or losing." Lee said glaring at her.

The girl smirked spinning her yo-yo up and down. "If that's the case, then show me how much better you've got!" She yelled tossing the yo-yo at him. He ducked tossing one back in response.

The two kept tossing the yo-yo's back and forth at each other, and though a normal person couldn't tell what the difference was, he was losing. Each time the yo-yo's clashed his was knocked back much harder than her. He back up to avoid a fatal hit and hopefully get out of the yo-yo's range.

"Your not being serious about this Lee. You did better that this when I last saw you. I thought you were serious about saving this girl." She said tossing the yo-yo with more force.

Lee growled angrily. He tossed the yo-yo as hard as he could. "I am!!!" He yelled as the yo-yo's clashed again. "Now, let Sonya go!" He yelled sliding back from the force.

"I'll let her go as soon as this little fight is finished!" She yelled tossing her yin yang yo-yo once more. "But first, I have to see if you've really improved any over the years." She said smiling.

Lee and the girl kept clashing the yo-yo as they both moved forward and back in the ring depending on the force the yo-yo's brought back with them. "_Maybe I can actually win._" Lee thought tossing the yo-yo forwards once more.

Suddenly he saw the girl toss out a second yo-yo form her pocket. Her first yo-yo and his clashed, but her second one moved right past them and headed to Lee. He quickly pulled out a spare yo-yo and barely managed to block against it.

"A second yo-yo?!" Lee yelled surprised. "I didn't think you were that serious about this fight." he said moving carefully.

"Well, I am. Your coming back to us one way or another." The girl said angrily.

Lee backed up flinging his two yo-yo's again. She reached in her pockets and pulled out another two yo-yo's. Lee couldn't believe it. She flung all four forward countering his two, and hitting him in the chest with her other two.

Lee fell to his knees grabbing his stomach. She tossed them again and Lee quickly hoped up and the exact same thing happened. Lee fell to the ground once again. She flung the four yo-yo's again but this time Lee didn't bother trying to counter. He jumped out of the way as the yo-yo's smashed in the ground causing the cement to crack.

Once again, any chance Lee though he had of winning was gone. He could barely use two yo-yo's, how could he suddenly learn to use four, not that he had four to use anyway. He saw the next attack coming and tried to jump out of the way. But then he felt something around his leg. The girl caught his ankle in the first yo-yo.

"It's over Lee." She said flinging the other three at him. He blocked with two but was hit in the chest with the other one. She flung them again and this time his spare yo-yo broke and this time he was hit with two. Again he tried to block them, but his last yo-yo couldn't even stop one this time. He was hit in the chest was two, and one in the face.

He tried to get up but kept getting hit with yo-yo's before he could even try. Before long he was beaten to the ground. He got up looking at the girl with bruises and a black eye. "This is just sad Lee." The girl said shaking her head at him. "You can't even get up from a little beating like that?"

Lee barely managed to raise his head. "Okay, okay." He said panting heavily. He couldn't take anymore, he had to accept his loss. "I'm surrendering. Just let Sonya go like you promised." He begged.

"No." The girl answered simply.

"What?! You said if I won or lost you would set her free! Let her go!" Lee yelled managing to get up.

"I said no." She repeated beginning to walk away.

"You think I'm coming back after you do this to me?! And the KND will stop you!" He yelled trying to chase her.

She turned around and hit him with her yo-yo again knocking him to the ground. "I said she could go free if you won or lost the fight. But I don't think I can even call that pathetic thing a fight at all. It was a bad warm up at best." She said coldly. "The KND made you softer then I thought Lee. I don't even want you here any more. Get out of my sight."

She was about to walk off but felt someone grab her hand. Lee had vrawled over trying to stop her. "I beg of you. If your going to hold nayone hostage let it be me. Please let Sonya go. She's got nothing to do with this." He begged. "I'll do anything."

They suddenly felt the whole room shake. "I guess anything would be stalling for your KND buddies to attack the base huh." She said kicking him away. "You'll be lucky if you see any of your friends again after this." she said leaving

Lee pounded his fist against the ground. "No, it wasn't supposed to be like this! I was only supposed to get Sonya back and get out! Why did it have to end up like this?! Can't I keep anyone out of it?!" He yelled angrily.

* * *

**A/N: So, Lee loses the battle, but had he lost the war? The KND are on their way to rescue him and Sonya, but are they as prepared as they think they are? And can Lee get it together to still save Sonya. **


	5. The tides of battle

Harvey ran down the hall way using his sister staff, the on she used to fight Numbuh 60 when he turned in to a zombie. She only gave it to him on super dangerous missions when she was worried about him. Still, he worked the weapon like a pro.

Soon most of the guards seemed to retreat rather than charge as the furious boy. The hallways were nearly clear, and after quickly taking down the few guards that remained, they made their way to the mess hall.

"The mess hall, the room that all this crud started in." Harvey growled remembering how Lee messed up a few days ago at Moon Base. "Tommy, Paddy, lets keep moving. Harvey commanded.

He turned around only to find his teammates gone. Suddenly they ran in to the room with serious expressions on their faces. "Harvey! Check this out!" Paddy yelled showing him a pair of broken yo-yo's.

"I broke a whole bunch of yo-yo's on the way here, so why do those dinky ones matter?" Harvey asked.

Tommy picked them up and showed them to him. "We found these in some room we crossed following you here. But there were no guards or anything." Tommy said thinking as hard as he could.

"They were in a room with one of those yin-yang symbol things on the floor, and there was a bunch of dents and scratches all over the floor. From yo-yo's I'm guessing." Paddy said.

"So? There were in a training room or something. That doesn't matter to us, we got to find Lee and Sonya." Harvey said stomping forward.

"No, none of the guards were ever strong enough to break the floors or walls like that. But Lee always was. He got in to a fight!" Tommy yelled in disbelief. "He wasn't there when we came, so he must have won." Tommy reasoned.

Harvey turned his head thinking for a moment. "I'm not sure that's true." Harvey said still thinking. Suddenly he looked up finally realizing what happened. "C'mon! We're going to the cell blocks!" Harvey yelled running towards the door.

"The cell block?" Paddye asked confused. "Why the heck are we going to the cell blocks? I though we were going to find Lee first then rescue Sonya?" He asked looking at his leader confused.

Harvey stopped turning around. "Lee would never leave a yo-yo behind for someone to track him, especially in a base full of yo-yo experts. He was gone when you went in the room, but that doesn't mean he's won. It just means he left, or escaped. And if he's going anywhere, he's going..." He stopped to let his teammates get it.

Tommy and Paddy thought for a moment. Tommy suddenly got it. "I know! The whole reason he came here was to rescue Sonya! So he should be heading towards the cell blocks right?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Bingo." The Sector leader said lifting his staff. "Now lets get moving. We've got team mates to rescue."

* * *

Lee limped towards the cell with all the strength he had left in his body. "I'm coming to get you Sonya, even if I have to, to..." He thought about it for a second. It had been a while since he had managed to get up from his fight. And since then he faced no opposition.

Thinking deeper about it, the girl should have known he'd keep going to rescue Sonya. Why didn't she just tell the guards the capture him. At this point the weakest guard in the whole base could have taken him down. But all the guards seemed to be fighting the KND. He wondered what was so important that she left him to just lay there.

Lee snapped out of his thoughts when he ran in to a door. "What the?" He said looking up at the large metal door. "The cell blocks! Sonya!" He yelled banging on the door. It took him a few second to realize, it was locked. He looked around the door for anyway to pick the lock, but saw nothing but a small dent inside.

He stuck his finger inside hoping for something to happen, and it did. "**Wrong authorization. Please use correct authorization method.**" a robotic voice said from above. Lee looked around confused.

"Darn it! Why couldn't I grab one of the guards yo-yo's on the way here?!" He cursed banging on the door once more._ "Check your back pocket." _A voice seemed to flow right by him. Just barely above a whisper. Lee turned around worried he might have been caught, but no one was there.

Lee slowly reached for his back pocket and pulled out a yo-yo. It had a yin-yang symbol on it, like the one the girl used to take him down. "Is this hers?" He asked himself confused. "No, never mind that. It doesn't matter now." He said placing the yo-yo in the hole.

It twisted around a few second before the door finally opened up revealing a row of prison cells. Lee slowly moved in to the hall looking around carefully. He heard something and quickly took cover.

Three guards were standing around one cell reading something. It seemed to be a pink diary. It took Lee second to realize who's it was. He stepped out angrily. "Put it down!!!" He yelled furiously.

"Hey! How did he get in here?! Doesn't matter, I'm taking you down!!!" A guard yelled pointing at him.

Lee didn't really think this through to clearly. He was injured, out numbered, and currently cornered. "Ah crud!" He yelled turning around to run, but stopped when he saw that two more guards were already waiting behind him.

"Game over kid." The guard said taking out a yo-yo.

He flung the weapon at Lee who braced himself. But the strike never came. He opened his eyes and saw Harvey standing in front of him, with the yo-yo wrapped around his staff. "What the heck happened to you Lee. You look like a train wreck." Harvey said scowling at him.

The guard tried to pull his now tangled yo-yo back, but Harvey pulled even harder and pulled the guard in towards him. He kicked the guard back sending him flying back. The other two guards were ready to charge, but Paddy, and Tommy kicked them down from behind.

Lee would have smiled happy to see his teammates, but he had to save Sonya. He and the rest of Sector W charged towards the three guards in front of the cell without hesitation.

Two guards ran forward, and the third attempted to pull out his Yo-yo, but a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. Sonya had stretched her arms out past the bars and was choking him. "Read my diary will you?! I'll show you not to mess with girls!" She said as the guard began to black out.

The other two guards turned around hearing the threat from the little girl, giving Lee and the others a perfect chance to pounce on them. They scrapped for only a short while before Sector W came out victories.

Lee grabbed the keys from the guards and quickly opened Sonya's cell. After Lee opened it she jumped out wrapping her arms around him. "Lee! I knew you would come! I knew it!" She said happily. "I told them you guys would come! In your faces!" She said pointing to the guards.

"Well, tell the lone ranger not to go off on his own next time!!!" Harvey yelled angrily.

"Lone ranger? What are you talking about? What happened?" Sonya asked confused.

"It's not important! Lets just get out of here and you can yell at me later! For now we just need to leave!" Lee yelled trying to walk forward. He fell now remembering how injured he was. That fight didn't exactly help ether.

Sonya caught him before he fell helping him back of to his feet. "Oh my gosh, Lee what happened to you? You look like a mess, you've even got a black eye." Sonya said lifting his face.

"I'm fine Sonya. We just need to get out of here. Are there any others here we need to contact before we head out?" Lee asked looking towards his Sector leader.

"Sector V and Sector X came along for the mission. Sector V is taking down their leader, and Sector X is going to make a distraction for as long as they can for the rest of us." Harvey said as they began running down the hall.

"Sector V is going after her?! Are you kidding me?!" Lee said slapping his forehead. They didn't stand a chance. Back when he knew her, she was used to fighting people like them on daily basis. She was obviously much stronger then the last time they met, so whatever she knew now would be even worst.

* * *

Sector V sat outside the room where their target was apparently waiting. Numbuh five signaled them to move in and they rushed the door, as Numbuh 1 kicked it down quickly. The other rolled in ready to cover him.

But nothing. There was no girl, no guards, not even a singe sign of any presence here. They moved around carefully bracing themselves for a surprised attack. "Guys, are you sure this is the right room. Doesn't look like a girl room to me." Numbuh 2 said looking around curiously.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know why you would know what a girls room looks like anyway. Besides, this is the only room we saw any activity in since we sneaked in here." Numbuh 5 said still keeping her guard up.

"Well, I say we forget this whole sneaking around thing and just-" Numbuh 4 never got to finish his sentence. A yo-yo came down from seemingly nowhere wrapping itself around Numbuh 4's weapon.

The string on the yo-yo began to tighten and smashed Numbuh 4's weapon in to bits. "I like your style kid. I don't like this sneaking around thing ether. So lets just get to the fight." The girl said jumping down from the ceiling.

"Kids Next Door!!! Battle Stations!!!" Numbuh 1 yelled raising his weapon.

"If you say so." The girl said taking out her yo-yo's.

* * *

Sector X waited carefully inside the control room. They had let the other guards out and were now getting the full attention of the whole base. Since they were in the control room they could easily keep the opposition out, but they knew at some point things would get messy.

"Numbuh 42, I want you to take over their auto defense system, we're going to use their own weapons to fire on them. Numbuh 34 and 82, get ready for battle, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep them out." Numbuh 78 ordered lifting her rifle.

"Roger that." Numbuh 82 said pouring a bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.S into his gumball shooter. He signaled to Numbuh 42 who unlocked the door. Numbuh 82 stepped out aiming his weapon at them.

"It's the crazy one with the bomb shooter thingy! Quick duck!" One of the guards yelled taking cover.

Numbuh 82 didn't bother shooting since most of them ran quite a distance. He stepped back inside and locked the door back. "At least we scared the cowards off for now. But they'll come back with more." Numbuh 34 said lifting up a large bazooka. "But we'll have something for e'm."

"Got that right! Sector X, gear up! If we're going to make a distraction, we're going to make one that'll go down in KND history!" Numbuh 78 said smiling deviously.

* * *

"No! I give up just please don't hurt me!" A guard yelled covering his face.

Numbuh 86 scowled at the boy as she lifted her fist. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head slightly to face Patton. "Get your hands off me solider boy." She said pulling away from his grip.

"Then knock it off. Just because your little brother flipped out on you once doesn't mean you can go around beating guards half to death. We're here to take over the cockpit, not bring attention to ourselves. That's Sector X's job." Patton said as the girl knocked the guard out lightly.

"Don't think ya can go and start giving me orders! I'm still ranked above you as a global tactical officer!" She reminded pushing past him.

"I know that Fanny, you never seem to let me forget it." He said rolling his eyes.

Numbuh 86 turned around putting a finger on Patton's nose. "That's Numbuh 86 to you boy." She said annoyed. "Stop calling me Fanny or else I'll rip ya throat out." She threatened.

"You know, your just full of good vibes today aren't you?" Patton asked sarcastically.

"And what about you solider boy. Your the one who's usually all uptight and serious. Why do you seem so carefree now?" Fanny asked still walking forward.

"You could try and relax a little. I mean we went to cadet training together. For some reason I feel I should consider you a friend." Numbuh 60 said smirking.

Fanny smirked but didn't let him see it. "Well you should have picked a better say to make yet offer, cause today just isn't going my way." She said walking up to the controls of the ship. "Now, witch one of these things will get us down on solid ground?" Fanny asked curiously.

Patton looked around at them confused himself. He had never seen a ship with these kinds of controls. "Would you like some help?" A voice asked from behind. Fanny and Patton turned around surprised to see a boy. He had blond hair, wore sun glasses, a black suit, and black dress shoes.

"Who are you?!" Numbuh 86 demanded as she lifted her weapon.

The boy ignored her walking right past her and Patton. "I'm afraid I cannot let your organization have this ship. Though I will choose not to interphere with your mission, provided you will stay out of my way." The boy said walking towards the control.

"Sorry guy, but when this is over the KND will want to investigate this ship. Whatever your talking about, or why ever your here will have to be taken up with the higher ups." Numbuh 60 said keeping his guard up.

The boy turned around smirking. He pulled his glasses off smiling at them. "I'm honestly glad you said that. I am the higher ups." He said turning back around to steer the ship.

Fanny and Patton looked at eachother confused. Patton then aimed his weapon at the boy. "Hands up and off the wheel kid. Or else we're going to have to consider you an enemy." Patton warned preferring to avoid a fight.

"I told you I can't do that." The boy said still steering.

"He had his chance Numbuh 60. He doesn't get a second one!" Numbuh 86 said firing at boy.

The oy simply stood there until the shot was about to hit him. He turned around raising his hand, and suddenly the blast was stopped dead. "You have no idea how big of a mistake you've just made..." The boy said walking towards them.

* * *

**A/N: Sonya is finally rescued, and Sector W is reunited once more. But Sector V now looks like their in a tight jam, and Fanny and Patton look like they might have trouble with a new player in the game. **

**I had writers block for a while, sorry a couldn't update in so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to thicken the plot a little more.**


	6. The chamber of secrets

Lee rushed down the hallway with the rest of Sector W in tow. As he peeked his head around to the next room he saw a swarm of guards who apparently still hadn't left their post. Harvey saw this and made a mental note to yell at Sector V later. Their distraction was supposed to call everyone, including these guys to the control room so the others could make their escape.

"Something is definitely wrong here. If all these guards were called to the control room except these few, they must be protecting something really dangerous." Sonya said lifting her mustard gun. "We should rush them and see what their hiding." She said about to walk around the corner.

Lee grabbed her shoulder pulling her back. He shook his head no warningly. "There's nothing for us to use to escape in there. We should find the other Sectors and get out of here as soon as we can. Lets just get out of here and be done with this place." He said as he grabbed Sonya's hand and tried to lead her away.

Sonya pulled her hand away tapping her foot at Lee. "Lee, they kidnapped me, did everything they could to bring you here, and after she beat you she just let you go. Don't you think there's a little more behind this then a simple fight?" She asked. She couldn't accept that they did everything in their power to bring Lee here, and then have the only clear escape route go right past the most heavily guard room inside the place.

Lee thought about what she said. It was a little suspicious that all of this happened and he ended up here of all places. He wasn't going to tell them, but he knew what was in here, and he was sure she led him here on purpose. "Okay, well, we're getting out of here." He said grabbing Sonya and throwing her over his shoulder. He didn't care what type of signs he was getting. He just wanted to get his teammates and Sonya and get out of here. He had Sonya, now all he needed was the other Sectors.

"Lee! Lee would you put me down! We need to go back there and find out what their hiding! Lee!" Sonya yelled as Lee simply ignored her and kept moving forward while the others hesitantly followed. They had to admit, lifting Sonya so easily was a feat they didn't think someone as short as Lee could accomplish.

As they moved around the corner they saw Lee had stopped where he was standing as Sonya continued to kick and struggle free. "Lee, why'd you stop?" Paddy asked looking at his friend. As they walked around the corner they saw a small army of guards waiting to get to the control room. Some of the guards turned around and then saw them.

Sonya who was still over Lee's shoulder grew curious at their silence. "What's wrong? What is it? I can't see anything. Lee put me down already." She demanded. Lee and the others took off in the opposite direction of the guards and back to the hallway they just left. Sonya could now see the guards coming behind her. "Oh, that's what it was." She said lifting her mustard gun. She fired at the group but couldn't' get a straight shut. "Slow down some Lee! I can't get a good shot!"

As Lee and the others ran towards the hallway they saw another squad of guards heading towards them. Panicking they ran down the other hallway and headed towards the secret chamber Sonya had noticed earlier. Sonya cross her arms giving a loud rhetorical sigh. "Okay you were right! It was a sign and destiny or whatever!" Lee yelled as they headed for the chamber. The guard in front suddenly cut them off.

They looked around and saw they were completely surrounded. Harvey stepped up covering their left as Paddy and Lee cover the other two sides. Sonya jumped down lifting her weapon and covered their rear. "Okay, we'll use plan Delta strike and Tommy you… hey, were is Tommy?" Harvey yelled looking around for their pudgy friend.

The guards from the chamber were about to charge until suddenly a loud crash was heard. The guard flew in all direction as a ship rose up from the floor. "Beware evil yo-yo abusing villains! For you're devious ways you shall now face the wrath of, the Tommy!" Tommy rose out of the ship in his usual pose of raising his cape in a Dracula like fashion.

He jumped out of the ship with his own rifle and began firing upon the guard as Sector W followed suite. Tommy had evened the odds a bit, but they were still vastly outnumbered and couldn't fight them all off. Suddenly they heard a loud engine sound. A motorcycle like 2x4 rushed by and stopped in front of the rest of the guards. Looking closely they could see it was Numbuh 82 and Numbuh 78. "Hope we're not too late. We trashed the control room on the way out, so don't worry about their defense systems." Numbuh 78 assured.

Numbuh 82 who was driving the bike revved it up smiling. "Told you it was a good idea to bring my bike keys. I knew I left it on the ship." He said smiling. He then saw Lee and frowned. "Don't think I forgot about you jacking my ship ether yo-yo boy. You're going to work off any and every scratch on that thing until-" "Will you stop crying over that ship! It's fine!" Numbuh 78 yelled cutting him off.

They then heard another loud noise. It sounded like footsteps. As Sector W looked up they saw a large robot approaching the guard. Numbuh 34 was controlling the legs of the robot, while Numbuh 42 was controlling the upper half. "They actually brought that thing?" Numbuh 78 said slapping her forehead. "That robot isn't even finished yet. What's Dough thinking?"

"I think he's thinking that robot is pretty cool." Numbuh 82 said smiling. She slapped him in the back of the head. The robot raised it's arms and suddenly shot out rockets and began blowing away the teen guards as if they were light weights.

"Wow, I knew you were a top engineer but this robot is more awesome then I ever imagined. Nice work" Numbuh 34 said smiling at his teammate as he used the robots legs to kick away the guards.

Lee watched in amazement as Sector X came in and cleared out the guards with almost no effort whatsoever. They seemed to struggle this whole time with the guards, and Sector X did this as if it were second nature. They were insane. Suddenly Sonya grabbed Lee's shoulder. "Lee, we have to get in to that chamber and find out what they've been hiding. Lets go." Sonya said as she dragged Lee inside by his hand.

* * *

Numbuh 1 struggled to keep on his feet. Dodging six yo-yo's as once was obviously no easy task, and because his teammates had already been knocked out, he had no back up. The girl smiled at Numbuh 1 flinging another yo-yo at him. "You're not doing to bad badly. You're still at it. I have to congratulate you for that." She said pulling her yo-yo's back.

Numbuh 1 breathed heavily as he tried to think of a counter attack. Normally the opening would be within the time she was pulling the yo-yo back. But she, having six yo-yo's, used them to her advantage. She spaced out the moments she flung them at him so he couldn't get towards her before the next attack. He couldn't find a opening for a counter attack at all. "I have to admit, you may even be better then Lee." Nigel said still breathing heavily.

"Oh, Lee doesn't have anything on me baldy." She said once again flinging the yo-yo's at him as he ducked and dodged still searching hopelessly for the opening he needed. "I've already taken Lee down, and you're next!" She shouted flinging at six yo-yo's. Nigel new this was his chance. If he could avoid this one he could make this a close range fight. Problem was he didn't know how to avoid it. Yo-yo's came from all sides and it looked at if he was now finished.

Suddenly a marble was thrown into the group of yo-yo's blowing them all apart from each other. Numbuh one quickly rushed forward not daring to question his luck and grabbed the girls arm twisting it behind her back. "You really shouldn't have counted Numbuh 5 out so easily baby." Numbuh 5 said tossing a marble up and down in her hands.

Nigel smiled until the girl suddenly stepped on his foot and headed butted him in the face. He fell back as she ran for it. Numbuh 5 ran after her stopping by Numbuh only to shake her head at him. "I didn't think she'd be good in close combat too! It's not my fault!" He complained as he went after her. "She's defenseless now so I should be able to handle her, you stay here and wake up the others!" He ordered heading out of the door.

* * *

Lee and Sonya entered the chamber with caution just in case there were any traps. "Doesn't look like anything is in here, lets leave." Lee said grabbing Sonya's hand. He tried to pull her along but she grabbed his wrist and ended up pulling him.

"You're not leaving without finding out what this was all about. It's not normal for some random girl to come up and attack you out of the blue. I guess I shouldn't say random though since she knows who you are. Of course you'll never tell me who she is will you?" Sonya said with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice. She knew exactly how to get under Lee's skin, and she intended to find out why this was all going on.

Lee sighed. He could easily lie to the others, but when it was Sonya it was a different story. She'd be able to tell he was lying in the blink of an eye. "She's Linda my cousin, and she used to be part of a special unit of the KND which used to specialize in yo-yo based fighting. She taught me everything I knew, but then she was decommissioned and moved away. I didn't think she remembered anything since I had seen her at family reunions after that, but it has been a while since I've seen her, so she may have gotten it back." Lee admitted.

"Even if she had gotten her memory back all of a sudden, that's still no reason for her to attack out of the blue. Why didn't she attack the minute she remembered. Why did she wait so long?" Sonya asked still a bit confused at the whole thing.

"I was in training to be the next leader of the yo-yo unit even before I joined the KND, but I decided to turn it down. After a the unit was dismissed since no one else fit the bill for the job. She might be mad at me for that. But I'm not sure." He said as he made his way to the end of the chamber. He saw a yo-yo in the middle of the room that seemed to hold a yin-yang symbol on it. "You've got to be kidding me…" He said running to the chamber.

Sonya looked confused as Lee snatched the yo-yo off the platform which held the yo-yo and looked over it. "It's just a yo-yo, what's the big deal about it?" Sonya asked looking up towards Lee.

Lee shook his head. "It's a special one. The yin-yang yo-yo. Whoever has this thing can become a yo-yo master, even if he hasn't even held a yo-yo. But on the other hand, if you're already good with one, it'll multiply it times like, a kajillion." Lee said putting it in his pocket.

Sonya looked at him confused. "What a second Lee! If that's the case why don't you use it to bring Linda down? With you're skill that thing would make you way more powerful then she could ever be!" Sonya said as Lee kept on walking.

"Don't want to." He said simply as he walked out. As they made their way out of the chamber they saw that Sector X and the rest of Sector W were being pushed back, and they were completely surrounded. "On the other hand…" Lee said taking the yo-yo back out. He swung the yo-yo which knocked over about ten guards in one swing. As he pulled it back he could believe how much power it held. Maybe he could defeat Linda with this.

He quickly flung the yo-yo again, only this time he took out one of the heavy yo-yo catapults they were preparing to fire at the group. "Wow! Where did you get that thing?" Harvey asked as he kept shooting pushing back the enemy as far as he could. Although Lee had basically done that for him with nothing but two flings of the yo-yo. "You were only gone for like four minutes, how'd you get that thing to work like that?" Harvey asked amazed.

Lee was about to fling it again, but the guards seemed to already be running away. They didn't seem scared, it seemed more like it was a part of their plan. Lee ignored this and kept running towards the exit with the others in tow. "Wow, I gotta get me one of those!" Numbuh 42 said reaching for the yo-yo which Lee quickly pulled out of his reach.

He then saw a second hallway and ran towards it. "You guys head towards the ship and get ready to leave, I got some business to take care of!" He said as Sonya followed him. "I just said for you guys to head to the ship! Why can't you guys just listen to me for once?" He asked sighing.

Sonya nodded her head. "I'm coming whether you like it or not Lee. You left the guys already so you should be glad their not coming too." Sonya said grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs. "I'd also be lying if I said I didn't want to take a swing at this girl. Weather she's you're cousin or not, she needs to go down!" Sonya yelled as Lee grew a little worried.

At the top of the base Linda ran past with Nigel still hot on her tail. She turned around flinging her own Yin-Yang yo-yo, only hers seemed to have a reverse pattern to it. Numbuh 1 dodged, but the massive force the yo-yo caused the floor beneath him brake, and he nearly fell as a result. "You really don't know when to give up kid. Women don't like desperate men." She said stepping on his hand.

Numbuh 1 flipped up before she could cause him to loose his grip, but as he landed she flung the yo-yo right underneath his foot and cause him to slip. "Whoa!" He yelled as he fell over the ship and headed towards the ground. She lifted her yo-yo to catch him. She had no grudge against the KND, so she wasn't going to let him just perish. Suddenly Sector V's ship flew by catching Nigel. "Looks like he was fine after all." She said turning around only to find a yo-yo which nearly struck her in the face.

She leaned back and it flew back to it's owner, Lee who had Sonya standing right behind him. "I don't know why you had this, or why you pulled me into this mess, but this is going to end now Linda!" Lee yelled balling his fist up.

Linda smiled. "So you found it after all. Good, I didn't want it gathering to much dust. Now you have the one that matches mine. But on the other hand, since I beat you without it earlier you might not stance a chance all the same." She said as her yo-yo bounced up and down to her hand.

Lee looked at her and then the yo-yo. After a few second he gripped the yin-yang yo-yo tightly then threw it at Linda who caught it. "Keep the stupid thing! If I'm going to beat you I'm going to beat you without using something like some super powered yo-yo! Who needs it!" He yelled taking out the one Sonya gave him. This would be all he would need to finish his final one.

Linda looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. "So knowing that I'll be nearly four times as stronger then I was before, you're willing to through it away just like that? That's perfect, you're so close to it now you know." She said as Lee looked on confused. "But still, only using one yo-yo against me, it doesn't seem fair. Maybe I should-"

"He doesn't have just one yo-yo!" A voice yelled from above. Harvey jumped down from the ship using Lee's hand and crash landed in-between the two. "Ow…" he said rubbing his head. Had he not been wearing a helmet it would have injured him a lot worst. "I'm still fumed at you for leaving the rest of us behind! But those guys wanted to make sure you were alright, so I came down here! Take these!" He said throwing him something.

Lee spread his arms out catching the objects, which turned out to be three yo-yo's. each of them seemed to have a special design and each had a name of one of Sector W carved in it. One of them had a yellow T on it which he assumed was for Tommy. "Y-you guys brought me these?" Lee asked amazed at the new items he held.

"We bought them a while ago just in case the others broke, but they never did. Don't get all sappy on me, just take them and kick that teens butt!" He yelled running behind him and stepping in front of Sonya. "I'll make sure she doesn't go and get kidnapped again." He said as Sonya put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

She suddenly grew wide eyed and then rushed by him and to Lee. "I almost forgot. This is a little cheesy, but it's for good luck." She said lifting the yo-yo she gave him up. She kissed it. Lee looked confused wondering how this would help him, but he appreciated the thought. Suddenly he felt her lips against his cheek. He blushed as she ran back towards Harvey.

"Blah!" Harvey said as he stuck his tongue out following Sonya but let a small smile crack all the same. It was obvious. "Anyway, don't lose you pipsqueak." He said running after her.

Lee then turned to Linda ready to fight once again. "This is the final showdown Linda!" Lee said getting ready.

Linda smiled back at him. "I wouldn't have it nay other way!"

* * *

**A/N: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! Sorry for the long update. Writers block, school work, all the usual excuses. But Now i'm back and ready to deliver the final chapter of 'The True Yo-yo Master'. The next chapter will be the finale. But that doesn't mean I plan to stop writing KND fics.I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't know if I can call it up to par with the others since it's been such a long update. But I did my best!  
**


End file.
